The Best Day of My Life
by RyanWolfeIsHot
Summary: Walking through those doors changed my life forever. Mpreg


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami.

If I were to be asked what was the weirdest day of my life it would have to be the day Ryan Wolfe came into work with a bruise on his cheek.

At first that day was just like any other. I got up late as usual, I took a shower, went to the Starbucks drive thru and got coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, not knowing that as soon as I walked into the lab my life would change forever.

Once I got to the lab I parked my hummer and ran to the lab. I was two minutes from being late. I was just on time and I signed in to the front desk. I was just walking past the trace lab when I was Ryan walk by with what looked like the biggest bruise I had ever seen on his cheek. Ever since Ryan got shot in the eye with the nail gun, we have been like brothers. I am the like an older brother who protect him and he comes to when he is upset. I also kind of like him more than as just a friend or like a brother. I feel like everyday when he smiles at me that… well I'm not sure but I think I love him more than I should.

When I saw him walk by with that big bruise on his cheek I couldn't stop the anger building up inside of me.

"What the heck happened to your face Ryan?" I yelled out in anger.

Ryan looked up at me in shock. I don't think he was feeling good because he looked like he was going to puke. His face was as white as the sheet of paper he was holding.

Ryan was stuttering when he answered me. "It's nothing I just… fell asleep and … um… yeah I fell asleep and I hit my cheek against the… table. Um yeah the table."

"DON'T LIE TO ME RY! Tell me what happened." Ryan looked down with tears in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and dragged me into the Men's room.

"Alright Ry tell me what is going on. What really happened to your face?"

Ryan looked down again when he answered. "Well you know how I have been feeling a little off lately?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I have been throwing up for about a week now and it has only been in the mornings. I thought that I might be really sick. Like I might have Cancer, so I went to see Alexx. She checked me over and um, I'm pregnant Eric."

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was okay with it, really.

"Oh that is great Ry. Did you tell your boyfriend? And that still doesn't explain how you have…" I trailed off piecing everything together.

"Oh Ryan you should have told me sooner. I will be back in an hour. I am going to kick his ass."

Ryan started to cry. "Eric stop. You can't do anything. You will just get yourself arrested. I am fine really. It went like this I told him, he didn't like it so he punched me. I kicked him between the legs and then took out some papers that will give me full custody of the baby. See now everything is okay. I will only have the bruise for a few more days. I am fine. Although, I will need a place to stay, can I stay with you?"

"Of course, you're staying with me, and Ryan since you're single now do you want to be my honorary boyfriend? I know this is kind of sudden but I really love you, even more than as a brother."

Ryan smiled at me wiping his eyes. "I love you too Eric. I would love to be your boyfriend, but there is one condition. If you want me you get all of me and that includes my baby." Ryan placed his hands on his stomach looking down and smiling.

I frowned. "I don't mind the baby, but I do have to ask why are you keeping it? I mean, that man was a jerk, why would you want to keep his kid?"

"There are two reasons why Eric. The first is because this isn't his baby anymore. He gave him or her up when he hit me and signed the papers. This is _**my**_ baby Eric. The second reason I will tell you later. For now can we get back to work. I don't want to get into trouble with Horatio because we are sitting around talking in the bathroom." I nodded my head and grabbed his hand to help him off the floor. At some point while we were talking we must have sat on the floor.

Ryan laughed at me. "I don't think I need help getting up yet, Eric. I am only two months along. I still have at least five more months until then. So let's get back to work."

Ryan and I have been together for almost five months now and life couldn't get any better. He was seven months along and was huge. We found out two months ago that the baby is a boy. We were both ecstatic about him. We were engaged and we were going to be married in a few days. Everything was perfect. At least until the day before the wedding came and Ryan couldn't fit into his clothes.

"Calleigh, I tried everything, it doesn't fit." Ryan said while trying to zip up his pants. They really did try everything. They tried using pliers and everything else they had thought of but nothing worked. Walter and Jessie ended up having to go buy a new pair.

They found some pants that fit and the wedding went perfect. Our honeymoon was amazing we went to Venice, Italy. We were riding on a gondola looking at the stars and talking about what our life was going to be like with our new baby. I signed the adoption papers and the baby was now ours instead of his. The baby was legally mine on our wedding day.

"Do you want to know the second reason for keeping our baby Eric?" I nodded.

"Give me your hand." I gave him my hand and he took it and pressed it to his belly. A few seconds later I felt a string kick. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I gasped and looked up at Ryan. He gave me a big smile. "Did you feel it?"

I nodded still to amazed to say anything.

"Do you see why now Eric? We are supposed to be people who stop killers; we're not supposed to become killers. People that believe in abortions say that those aren't even babies until they are born, but didn't you feel him Eric? Did he not seem like a real baby to you? Because to me every night when I try to sleep and he kicks me I know that he is alive and real."

"You know Ryan, I think you may have changed my mind on abortions. He definitely seems real to me."

Two months later Ryan gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Logan Tyler Wolfe-Delko. Ryan and I had three more kids and lived happily ever after.


End file.
